


a twinge of idiocy

by stagchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT ITS NOT REMOTELY INTERESTING, Blood, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Yamaguchi Tadashi, Jealousy, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, LMFAO THATS A TAG???????????, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Training Camp, Tumblr Prompt, actually im not sure if its established but like SOMETHINGS there pinky promise, but its not really fluff, haha funny tag, i hate tags omg, just realized i made kuroo a huge asshole here please ignore that, the plot is just NOT there, tsukki and yama dont fight dw, tsukki is in love once again, wow i love tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagchan/pseuds/stagchan
Summary: prompt - who will punch someone out if they are rude to their partner?kei and yamaguchi are at training camp. there's a bit of a violent surprise.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	a twinge of idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> "wow i cant wait to write a 3000000000000k slowburn" i say as i write a barely 1k drabble  
> also im so sorry i make kuroo really mean here but there needs to be a bad guy and well  
> and please im so sorry but im not good at writing fluff but its 1am and tsukkiyama is all i can think about

  
Kei rolls his fluorescent-red water bottle in his hands. Stray droplets scatter his pale wrists, and he tiredly wipes them off on his jersey.  
  
"Do you want to keep practicing, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi quips, slightly hunched over with exhaustion. Sweat clings to his clothes, and his lightly-tanned skin has become mildly bronze at this point. Kei suspects the boiling sun was to blame, though he has no complaints.  
  
"I'd rather go inside now," Kei sighs. "But if you want to keep running laps, I don't mind waiting for you."  
  
Yamaguchi opens his mouth to answer, but a familiar rooster-haired man sidles up to them, flinging an arm around Yamaguchi's neck.  
  
"Hey, kids." Kuroo grins cheekily, ruffling Yamaguchi's hair. "What are you dawdling for, Glasses? We need you in the third gym."  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for any more practice, Kuroo." Kei shakes his head, standing up from where he sat on the stairs. "Let's go, Yamaguchi."  
  
"Eh? That's not true!" Kuroo rolls his eyes. "I just heard you offer to run around with Freckles here."  
  
"He didn't offer to run with me." Yamaguchi corrects, quietly shifting away from Kuroo's arm. "He offered to stay behind while I ran for a bit longer."  
  
"Ohoho, I see how it is then." Kuroo laughs, crossing his arms. "If Glasses isn't interested, then why don't you blow off some leftover steam with us? It'd make for good practice."  
  
Kuroo says the last sentence in a sing-songy tone. Yamaguchi considers for a moment, before smiling shyly.  
  
"Sure, I guess. I have to warn you, though, I'm not very good."  
  
"We can make quick work of that - you must have infinite patience if you spend all your time with Glassy."  
  
"I thought I was 'Glasses'?" Kei leans against the door frame of the school building, contemplating whether or not to just stalk off.  
  
"You said you hated that nickname, 'member?" Kuroo taps his chin. He eyes up Yamaguchi once again. "How about...Tsukki?"  
  
Yamaguchi twitches slightly, his expression faltering.  
  
"I don't want you calling me that." Kei says pointedly. "Have fun, you two."  
  
"We will!" Kuroo twirls an arm around Yamaguchi's waist as they waltz off to the third gym. Yamaguchi turns his head back and smiles slightly, waving Kei goodbye. His hair is frizzy, his eyes tired and vulnerable with a new gleam of something else in them. He still has sweat trickling down his jaw, and his freckles seemed to have multiplied as his tanned cheeks begin to go rubesecent with excitement.  
  
He looked like a right mess.  
  
Kei goes to sleep thinking about Yamaguchi's face.

~~~

When morning finally simmers through the window, it glares at Kei, unrelenting.  
  
It seems he wasn't the only one awoken by the burning heat, as the rest of Karasuno's volleyball team shifted around the small room. Beside him, Yamaguchi's face is hidden by the pillow he holds close to his chest. His dark hair splays around him, the ends of it already curling with moisture. Kei gently shakes him awake, murmuring his given nam-  
  
_"Yamaguchi Tadashi!"_ Takeda-sensei slams into the room, a new look of fury on his face. Everyone is startled into a wide-awake state, silenced by the typically kind teacher. His expression is that of pure anger, scaring off just about anything within a 20-metre radius.  
  
_What has somebody like_ Yamaguchi _done to ignite that?_  
  
Yamaguchi sighs, the breathy action muffled by his pillow, as he slowly drags himself to sit up. He hangs his head low, soft hair falling into his face, and turns to face Takeda-sensei.  
  
"Yes, sir?" He mumbles, his words slow and dragged out. Kei catches a glance at a large bruise under his jaw, seemingly the cause of his strained speech.  
  
"Please go immediately to the teacher's room," Takeda-sensei frowned, crossing his arms tensely as his glasses slid down his nose. "I hope to God that this is all just a big misunderstanding, Yamaguchi."  
  
Yamaguchi didn't answer, simply swallowing his words and toying with the edges of his white futon. He turns to cast Kei one final glance, giving him the wake-up call he did not need.  
  
A large scratch drawled across his nose, only just starting to scab over. Dried blood caked his nose and the bottom of his lip. Bruises fluttered his jaw, a multitude of colors ranging from a muted yellow to a flourishing mauve. The shock of it renders Kei speechless. As Yamaguchi trudges out of the room, it seemed as though the rest of the team had also caught a glance at his injuries.  
  
The moment they were sure that Takeda-sensei had gone out of earshot, the babbling began.  
  
"Didja' see Yama-chan?!" Nishinoya marvels. "He had a bunch of cool scars!"  
  
"They are not cool, they're horrible!" Sugawara contradicts, nervously biting at his fingernails. "What on earth happened?"  
  
"Did he hurt himself yesterday?" Kageyama asks nobody in particular, but everyone in the room slowly turns to face Kei.  
  
"Don't look at me like I know." Kei hisses.  
  
"But you're his best friend!" Hinata points out unhelpfully.  
  
"That doesn't mean I know anything about it."  
  
"If anybody in here knows what the hell happened," Daichi stands up, casting a serious glare across the room. "Please tell us. Yamaguchi, of all people, seems like he's in terrible trouble."  
  
There's a brief silence, before a shy arm winds it's way up above everyone's heads. Kinoshita nervously clears his throat.  
  
"Kinoshita, tell us! Tell us!" Nishinoya eggs him on, punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"Did _you_ beat up Yamaguchi?!" Tanaka exclaims, and Ennoshita smacks him over the head.  
  
"This isn't gossip hour, idiots." Ennoshita nods to Kinoshita. "But, please tell us, in a sensible manner."  
  
"Ah, well..." Kinoshita drums his fingers on his thighs uncomfortably. "I was running after hours yesterday, and..."

~~~

 _The cool wind of the night drummed through Kinoshita, providing a nice relief to the onslaught of sweat drenching his shirt. He vaguely takes note of a commotion going on outside the Third Gym, though he pays no mind. However, when he recognizes a certain voice, he slows down. Thinking quickly, he jogs to a nearby pillar and pretends to tie his shoes. He quickly recognizes Yamaguchi, and the captain from Nekoma, and they seem to be arguing harshly with one another._  
  
_"You don't need to get so defensive, Freckles." Kuroo had hissed, standing tall. "It's not like he's your property. Honestly, you're acting like a possessive creep."_  
  
_"Possessive? At least I'm not a huge jerk!" Yamaguchi retorted. "You're being incredibly disgusting to Tsukki, and he's not even here to defend himself!_  
  
_"Mean? I was only commenting on his appearance! I'm allowed to have opinions!"_  
  
_"Whispering about how he looks fuckable isn't a standard comment," Yamaguchi clenched his fists. "That's just, just...degrading!"_  
  
_"What, I can't like another guy?" Kuroo snarled. "Or are you just jealous? Spit it out, if you are. You can't be Tsukki's only friend forever."_  
  
_"I'm not jealous, you're just a creep! And don't think I can hear you whispering to that other guy about what you wanna do to Tsukki. You're horrible!"_  
  
_"Grow up, you imbecile. I'm not being horrible, I'm just expressing how I feel. That doesn't mean I'm actually going to take action, or anything."_  
  
_"There's no way in hell I'd ever let you!"_  
  
_"And who are you to hypothetically stop me?" Kuroo sneered. "Tsukki prefers me, and we both-"_  
  
_Yamaguchi rammed his fist into Kuroo's nose, a sharp -snap- sound slicing through the air. Kuroo lunged at him, and they began hitting at one another. There was knock across someone's jaw, and a stray tooth skidded noisily across the ground. Another slash across someone else's face, and there were suddenly blooms of scarlet red blossoms across the cement. A metallic scent throbbed through the air, heavy and practically tangible. Fukurodani's captain ran out, causing a fuss and trying to drag Yamaguchi off of Kuroo as they continued to thrash about._  
  
~~~  
  
Kinoshita finally breathes out, holding the attention of everyone in the room. "That's what happened. I ran back here when I saw a teacher run over. I was going to tell you all, but everyone else was already asleep by the time I got back."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Hinata pauses, trying to contemplate what Kinoshita had just said. "Do you mean to tell me that our Yamaguchi fought with Kuroo?"  
  
"Was it an even fight?" Tanaka pries, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.  
  
"It seemed like it, yeah." Kinoshita thinks about it. "They definitely struggled against one another."  
  
"Don't try to get them hyped, Kinoshita." Daichi warns, though he definitely seems just as startled. Karasuno begins to murmur amongst themselves, trying to comprehend what they had just been told.  
  
Kei, on the other hand, is trying to silently understand why Yamaguchi wanted to fight on his behalf.

~~~  
  
"So..." Kei muses. Yamaguchi holds his ice pack uncomfortably to his face. They had snuck out together after activities today. There were more teachers out, monitoring the students as they proceeded to indulge in extra exercise. Kei and Yamaguchi were simply walking around the field, not doing anything particularly interesting.  
  
"You picked a fight with Kuroo of all people?" Kei continues. "He's got at least ten kilos on you."  
  
"And a tongue like a Stanley knife." Yamaguchi hisses. "I don't know how you put up with him."  
  
"Because I've grown immune to things that could bother me." Kei glances at Yamaguchi. "You, however, continue to amaze me."  
  
"Don't patronize me." Yamaguchi whines. "I don't go out of my way to fight people, you know me."  
  
"Out to defend my honor, I see." Kei smiles lightly. "And what a mighty battle it was. I assume you ravaged his kingdom and burnt down his castles."  
  
"I got, like, one good punch in."  
  
"Good enough to knock out a tooth and force you two to skip out on practice today."  
  
"We weren't allowed to practice anyway." Yamaguchi sighs.  
  
"You're a bit impulsive, Tadashi."  
  
Kei looks to see if he got a reaction out of Yamaguchi by using his given name. He catches the faintest smile tugging at his face, and a warm feeling spirals around Kei's heart. Yamaguchi gestures to the ever growing bruises on his jaw.  
  
"Me? Impulsive?" Yamaguchi drones sarcastically. "Gee, it's like these spawned on their own or something."  
  
"I am but a man of wisdom."  
  
"Then tell me how to heal these stupid bruises before I have to go home and explain to my mom what happened."  
  
Kei pauses for a moment, before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on the bridge of Yamaguchi's nose. The ragged scar that was drawn across it felt rough on his lips, and the quick hitch in Yamaguchi's breath slid through Kei's brain and will remain forever implanted in his thoughts.  
  
"Hope that one heals." Kei mutters. Yamaguchi covers his light smile, before dragging his bottom lip down and pointing to yet another cut.  
  
"Kiss this one better for me, yeah?" Yamaguchi says jokingly.  
  
Kei leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i will work up the courage to write about something other than basic kisses  
> imagine being able to consistently stick to a plot ahaha


End file.
